The Secret
by Megs77
Summary: Leaving the city at last, Alfred and Arthur head for their new life in a small Louisianan town.  Little do they know that the quaint little house holds a dark secret, one that could end up driving them away.  That is, if they make it out alive.


New Place

**I'm baaaccckkkk! This time with a new (hopefully creepy) story. I've written some drama and romance and thought I would take a stab at something I find a bit more challenging. Yes, this is America/England but there will more of your other favorite characters popping in and out randomly. Please remember to leave me a review if you like it! They're always much appreciated. :]**

"Man, I can't believe we're actually leaving this apartment." Alfred spoke thoughtfully. He hoisted the last box of their belongings up onto his shoulder while he took one last look at the small living room. Arthur smiled at the very thought. "I'm so happy we're finally getting out of the city. While I do love all of the bustle it will be nice to not wake up to traffic and smog every single morning." The younger man only nodded.

"What room do you think you'll miss the most?" He asked. Arthur thought it a strange questioned but decided to entertain the idea. "Hmmm...which one will I miss the most?" He mused, eyes scanning the room thoughtfully. "I suppose it would have to be this space. I loved being curled up on the couch with you at night watching the television. It was so very peaceful. Well, that is until the bloody neighbors started fighting." The last sentence held some bitterness to it.

It was true though, the couple that lived in the apartment to their left seemed to always be screaming at each other. It had always been unnerving, especially when they were trying to get some rest.

"So which room will you miss the most?" This time it was Arthur who asked the question. A sly smirk played across Alfred's lips and the elder man figured he must have known his answer already. "That's an easy one, the bedroom of course."

Why was Arthur not surprised? Knowing the answer already, he quirked an eyebrow and asked another question. "Oh really? And would you be so kind as to explain why you'll miss that one the most?"

Alfred took a step forward, closing in on the blonde slowly. "I think I'll miss that one the most because of all of the fun things I got to do to you in that room." He purred, a look of pure lust clouding his eyes.

The Englishman gave a slight shudder and hoped that the younger man hadn't noticed. Alfred could be quite irresistable when he wanted to be. He leaned forward, giving into what the American wanted. Arthur's lips met Alfred's in a heated kiss.

"Do you think we have time to tell the bedroom goodbye? You know, in our own special way?" The young man asked, snaking his free arm around Arthur's back to pull him closer to his own body. He grinned playfully before capturing England's lips once more. His kisses were spectacular, slow and sensual, gentle yet rough if it was the time for it. Arthur could always be persuaded to do something when he was treated this way amd Alfred knew it. Today would be the only exception though.

The elder man pulled back reluctantly, hating the disappointed look his lover threw his way. "I'm sorry my darling, but we must be on time for the plane. The cab should be downstairs at any moment." This earned a frown from Alfred who looked like a child that hadn't gotten his way. Arthur smirked. "But I'm sure that when we get to the new house this evening we could discover what our new favorite room will be."

This statement obviously pleased America as his frown was quickly replaced with a smile of agreement. "I guess I can live with that."

The pair said their good-byes to the apartment before heading downstairs. Alfred pushed the box he had been carrying into the back of the moving truck and then handed the driver a piece of paper. The pair had decided to hire a moving company to drive their belongings to the new house so they could travel by plane. Of course it meant their things would arive later, but it was much more convenient than having to make the 22 hour drive to Louisiana.

The couple handed their small suitcases to the cab driver and then crammed into the back of the car. A sigh escaped Arthur's lips as he settled into the seat. Alfred only smiled, lacing his fingers through England's before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "New life, here we come."

The plane ride had been a smoothe one, well except for the crying child that sat directly behind them. Arthur had made his opinion about sedation for children _very_ clear at least a couple of times. Alfred had simply ignored them both while he kept his head buried in the latest edition of his favorite sport's magazine.

They had just picked up their rental car and were on the way to their new place. Everything here was so peaceful, no constant crowding in the streets, no honking taxis or bright lights keeping them up at all hours of the night. In fact, the buildings were few and far between. Every once in a while they would pass a gas station or a roadside diner. Maybe even a small stripmall and supermarket. Other than that they were surrounding by fields and farmhouses.

Arthur took a deep breath as his emerald eyes gazed out the window. "It's quite amazing, the air seems so much cleaner here." Of course that;s because it was. It was a refreshing change from the city.

Alfred only smiled. Of course he would miss the city, it was where he felt he belonged. It was when Arthur came to him with the proposition of leaving for the country. Some place where they weren't constantly bombarded by people. The American wasn't keen on the idea at the time, but seeing the look in England's eyes had been more than enough to convince him. Relationships were all about comprimise of course. Seeing the look on his face now made everything worth it. He could tell Arthur was truly happy which was all he wanted.

"So when are we inviting everybody down for our kickass house-warming party? When Gilbert found out we were moving he told us we'd better have him over. I figured we could make an event of it." America said, checking the GPS.

The elder man turned his gaze to Alfred. The mention of Gilbert's name forced a slight cringe. He wasn't Prussia's biggest fan. Unfortunately he and the American's personalities matched so well they ended up becoming very good friends. Arthur decided he would endure the obnoxious loudmouth for Alfred's sake.

"Well, when we get to the house we'll check it out in depth and see just how much work will need to go into it. I'd like to have all of the repairs and decorating finished in three weeks. With a full crew of workers that should be a rather realistic goal." He replied more to himself then the man sitting next to him.

Alfred had left that job up to Arthur. He was no good at furnishing or decorating. His only responsibility was funding this job. The American was fortunate that his job would let him work from another state. Ahh the wonders of computers and the internet.

"Here's the road, are you ready?" He asked. The car moved up and down with the slight bumps of the gravel. They only traveled for about five minutes until they saw it. The house was quite large, a traditional farm style. A large wrap-around porch adorned the front and sides.

"It's absolutely beautiful. Just as breath-taking as I remember." Arthur sighed, pushing the car door open. Alfred admitted that he wasn't as enthusiastic. It was harder for him to see as much potential. On the outside the house was in desperate need of a paint job. What wasn't chipping was discolored and dirty. Boards were missing from the floor of the porch and there were large tears in the screens. Though he wasn't as optimistic about their new place he knew that if anyone could make something out of this mess it would be Arthur.

The pair slowly made their way to the door, pointing out different things they saw to fix on the way. Alfred rummaged through his pants pockets for the keys they had received from the realtor the week prior. Inside, the house was a complete mess. The wallpaper had begun to discolor and peel. Furniture had been left in all of the rooms. Unfortunately it looked as if was all from the early 90's, not exactly what you would call trendsetting. Boxes of belongings were strewn randomly throughout the house. It seemed as if the family that lived here previously just decided to abandon their home and all of their belongings. It was actually kind of unsettling. The realtor assured them that it was only because the father got a new job and told his family they would make a fresh start somewhere else.

Still, the family pictures packed away in a few of the boxes unnerved Alfred.

Arthur, on the other hand, seemed absolutely thrilled. He darted from room to room, jotting things down in a small notebook and occasionally murmuring something the younger blonde couldn't fully understand.

The house itself was actually quite large. Their were five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen that opened into a dining space. The living room sported high vaulted ceilings and a huge stone fireplace. In the main hallway there was a door that led to the basement. which was Arthur's next stop. He planned to have the basement finished and a full bar installed to give it somewhat of a lounge feel. That way when friends came to visit they would be able to spend time in a more casual space of the house.

The pair descended the stairs, small creaks and pops sounded from their weight on them. It looked just like it had when they had viewed it before. The dimly lit area was covered in dust and cobwebs. More of the previous owner's belongings were found down here as well. Random planks and boards were strewn about causing the couple to carefully watch their step. Arthur jotted a few more things into his notebook while he inspected every inch of the basement. Alfred, who had been following aimlessly, had discovered something else.

At the very back corner of the basement he made out what seemed to be a door. Intrigued, he slowly stepped toward it, wondering why they had missed this before. Come to think of it, he didn't remember the realtor showing them this part of the basement. She had seemed to not want to spend much time down here now that he thought back. He figured it was just because the basement was dirty and full of junk but this had him thinking otherwise.

Alfred reluctantly placed a hand on the knob. Something inside him felt rather uneasy about what was on the other side of the door. Then again, he had probably watched too many horror movies in his lifetime. Cursing his vivid imagination and mustering up the courage, he turned the knob and pushed it open.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to leave me a review please!**


End file.
